


Growing Older and Growing Up

by fishpocalypse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anxious Togami Byakuya, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Getting Together, Not Beta Read, Relationship Discussions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpocalypse/pseuds/fishpocalypse
Summary: “Hello Togami,” she spoke back, almost mocking him. “I came to talk to you. You weren’t in the library or answered to me knocking at your room, I almost thought you were trying to avoid me.”Request from Tumblr!
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 6





	Growing Older and Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unarmedcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unarmedcake/gifts).



> Thank you for clicking! This is a request from [beelixer](https://beelixer.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: “I don’t…I’ve never…been in a relationship and I’m going to make mistakes…I just need you to tell me. I need you to talk to me.”

Byakuya was slowly adapting to the new presence in his life.

Before attending Hope’s Peak Academy, the only people he had had in his life anywhere near to how close this relationship was was with his butler, Pennyworth, and even then it was strange to receive any affection from him other than verbal reassurances. Now, he was constantly bombarded with attention and declarations of trust and encouragement of talent, it was almost too much.

The most persistent classmate, Naegi, Byakuya wasn’t too fond of. His overbearing personality was too much for Byakuya to put up with so he tried to avoid him at every opportunity he was given. Same with Hagakure, as he had the same grievances as Naegi but his stupidity almost rotted the heir’s brain.

One of his classmates, however, Byakuya enjoyed the company of.

He would struggle to describe where their relationship currently sat, with them teetering on the edge of entering a more romantic relationship over the friendship they currently had.

The inability to describe their dynamic frustrated Byakuya to no end, and he often just spent his time pondering over what he could classify their friendship into a box he could easily describe to himself, but alas.

Deciding to take a break from his thoughts, he walked over to where his simple dorm door was stationed and pulled at the handle.

Realizing it was locked he turned back to his table to grab the keypad to his door, he quickly walked out of his room and towards the kitchen. He wanted not to waste his time dealing with the horrid coffee the school provided its students within the cafeteria, and instead went to go brew his own out of Hanumaura’s french press.

As he waited for the coffee to brew he heard sharp footsteps approaching the large room from the open hallway outside. He recognized them immediately as the friend he came here to clear his mind from.

It wasn’t like he was upset at the intrusion, of course, he was mildly annoyed but nothing serious as he knew Kirigiri would respect his boundaries (unlike  _ someone _ in his class).

“Hello Kirigiri.” He decided to speak pointedly, showing his annoyance at being interrupted by just the person he was trying to avoid.

“Hello Togami,” she spoke back, almost mocking him. “I came to talk to you. You weren’t in the library or answered to me knocking at your room, I almost thought you were trying to avoid me.”

Byakuya snorted internally at that.  _ Little did she know… _ he thought to himself as he turned away from the french press. He didn’t mind being taken away from his drink, the coffee would be better the longer he left it anyways.

“What are we.”   
  
_ Now  _ that _ caught him off guard. _

He was put into an immediate shock, this interaction was  _ really _ not going the way he had planned.

He made a “Humph” sound before turning around and stirring his drink as a means to distract himself and relieve the stress he could feel building from this conversation.

“What I mean by that, Togami, is do you desire a romantic relationship with me.”   
  
Of course, Kyouko had already figured out Togami’s feelings for her, possibly even before he did if the way he acted said anything.

But for Byakuya, this was the first time he was confronted with this exact idea, not just his internal complaints about not having a perfect box to place Kirigiri in.

It’s not that neither of them truly didn’t want to date the other. Byakuya will admit she would make a suitable partner for him as he cared for her and he assumed she did back.

He was right, in fact, Kyouko did care for Togami deeply, but Togami had never discovered that fact directly as the combination of his lack of emotional perception and Kyouko’s ability to hide her true feelings somewhat made him unaware.

“I-” He stuttered out. “You deserve someone else, like Naegi.”   
  
She crossed her arms and peered up at him with a hint of glare in her eyes. “So I’m not good enough for you?”   
  
She was testing him, he knew it. “No!” He shot back, quickly reclining his anger and pinching his forehead. “Quite the opposite.”

“Oh so now the oh so great Togami isn’t so great?”   
  
This was usually what he loved about Kirigiri. Her ability to shoot back at every stake he made and fight him in battles of wit no one else had been able to match yet. In this context, he was anything but fond of it, however, as it only caused annoyance in the conversation.

“I know you like me, Byakuya”

She had used his given name, something she had only done twice before. He had yet to use Kyouko on her, the intimacy of it being too much for him.

“I guess I do…” Was all he could say in response, all traces of vocabulary or articulation erasing themselves from his mind in the tension. 

“I like you too…” Kyouko murmured out as she leaned in to rest her forehead on his shoulder, the moment only getting more intimate by the second. “What should we do from here”

“I don’t… I’ve never… been in a relationship and I’m going to make mistakes… I just need you to tell me. I need you to talk to me.”

Byakuya inwardly cringed at himself for showing vulnerability through his stutter. It was so unlike him to act like this, though he guessed the conversation permitted it.

“Don’t worry,” Kyouko whispered into his thin jacket, rolling her head to the side and letting her silver hair fall over her shoulder. “I’ll be here to guide you all the way through”

Byakuya smiled at himself, and he could feel Kyouko smile into his shoulder as well.

His coffee was well done, that conversation seemed to take ages from the way his body was trembling over the press, his hands shaking as they pour the coffee for both of them.

If anything their relationship had only gotten harder to define for Byakuya, but he welcomed the change as the scent of freshly poured coffee washed over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://tonaegiris.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
